Heart of Dixie (or a Sharpshooter)
by beautyinpain
Summary: Ellison Hatfield finds a young girl on the edge of the Tug. She is taken into their home and raised as a Hatfield. This tells the tale of her story which is intertwined with that of Cap Hatfield. Cap/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was Ellison Hatfield who found me, a confused four year old wandering the Tug. I was crying and clutching a bloodied teddy bear in my hands. He was with his own son, as well as some of his nephews.

"Hey!" A boy yelled, looking down the hill at the river. "Uncle Ellison!"

"What is it Johnsy?" Another voice yelled back.

"It's a little girl, Uncle! I think you need to come!" He yelled, running down the slope to lay eyes on me. I whimpered and backed away from the boy.

"Jesus Christ," a man with red hair and a red beard appeared. There were two other boys with him. "William you go and get your pa, ya hear me? Cotton, go with him." Both boys took off and the man knelt down in front of me.

"Hey, honey. Come here." He soothed, trying to get me to come to him. I startled and started sobbing. "Shh. I ain't gonna hurt you."

"Mama! Mama!" I cried, and the other boy looked at his uncle.

"Uncle Ellison, what do we do?" He asked.

"Quiet down Johnsy. Hey, darling, come here." All of a sudden a whole slew of people came. I looked up to see them all and backed further away. "Honey, don't go no further." He said in a sharper voice. My eyes went wide and I looked at him confused for a moment before I took another step back and almost ended up in the Tug. But he grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me gently into his arms. "It's gonna be alright. You're safe now, darlin'." I wrapped my arms around his neck as he picked me up off the ground.

"Ellison, what on earth?" A man with a beard and a pipe asked as we walked nearer to them.

"I dunno, Anse. Johnsy found her." The man admitted. I hid my face in his neck and held on while he talked. I didn't want to see the eyes of everyone staring back at me.

"Hey, angel, can you tell me your name?" Anse asked me, in a gentle voice. I looked up at him shocked.

"Liza. Liza Wentwowth." I lisped, clinging to the man who had saved me.

"Well, Liza Wentworth, where's your mama?" He asked again. I shook my head and looked at him.

"Mama. Mama, mama, mama!" I yelled.

"Yes, child. Where is your mama?"

"Cold. Cold, cold, cold." I muttered. "Wawm mama?"

"Oh, the poor child." The man holding me said. I cried again.

"Jesus." Anse swore. "Let's go to Wall."

I was placed in the back of the wagon near the boy named Cotton. He was a couple of years older than me, but he held me and petted my hair. Finally we pulled up in a small town and I looked at everything with dull eyes.

"C'mon darlin'," The man who held me before pulled me out of the wagon. I smiled at him and clung to him like a bear. He laughed. "Run along boys." He said kindly to the boys who took off to play. He carried me into the jailhouse.

"Anse, Ellison, what's going on?" The kindly judge asked, taking a look at me.

"Wall we found her on the edge of the Tug." Anse answered, looking at the judge.

"Oh my." The older judge said, standing up and walking over to us. He looked at me. "Hey darlin'."

"Hello." I said with a smile. "Who're you?"

"I am Judge Wall. Who might you be?"

"I am Liza Wentwowth." I said proudly.

"Hello Liza Wentworth." He gave me a kindly smile. "What's that you got there?"

"Teddy." I said, going to cram a bloody paw into my mouth. Wall gently prevented that.

"We'll clean teddy for you." He said with a smile. "So what can I do for you gentlemen?"

"Is there anything we can do?" Ellison asked, cradling me to his body. Wall looked thoughtful.

"Do you know what's happened of her parents?"

"She said her mama was cold, Wall," Anse said with a look. Wall gave him a sad look back and tweaked my nose.

"Well then, we have to see if she has any living relatives. But for now, I'd say you keep her Ellison. Take care of the poor child." Wall told his younger brother. "And if we get nothing back, then I'll draw up the paperwork for you to keep her permanently."

"Thanks Wall." Ellison said with a smile. Wall gave him another look.

"Here's some money. Get her some things." Ellison made to protest but Wall held up his hand. "From her Uncle Wall of course." I clapped my hands.

"Mama?" I asked, wondering where she was.

"Shh. Darlin' it's alright." Ellison said with a sad smile. "You'll be comin' to live with my son Cotton and I."

Three months later

We were back at Uncle Wall's office where he made up the paperwork so that I might be a permanent member of the Hatfield family. There was none of my own kin left. I was given the Hatfield name, unlike Cotton, and sent off to live with my daddy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ten years old

I didn't fully understand the whole fiasco with the Hatfield and McCoy's until six years later, when I was ten, Cotton was twelve, William was twelve, and Johnsy was fourteen.

We were all messing around by the Tug. Johnsy was trying to fish, but he was lousy at it, Cotton was trying to save the worms Johnsy was using to bait the fish, William was busy watching over everything, and then I slipped away.

I didn't realize that I would be in trouble later. I just wanted to see the wildflowers on the other side of the river. I made my way back the way we came and splashed over to the other side of the river. I smiled as I saw the beautiful flowers, red, purple, and blue and began to pluck them, happily humming as I did so.

"What's this?" I looked up to see a young man staring down at me.

"Sorry, I's just pickin' some flowers." I said, not knowing that he was an enemy of our father and family.

"You're that Hatfield girl, ain't you?" He asked, his face distorted with hate.

"I'm Eliza Wentworth-Hatfield, yes," I answered, my brow crinkling in confusion. "Who're you?"

"I'm Tolbert McCoy." He stated. "And those are our flowers." He grabbed them off me and threw them to the ground. I looked up at him startled and felt my eyes begin to burn. "Aww the baby is gonna cry."

"Tolbert, what are you doing?" Another boy emerged from the weeds.

"Teaching a Hatfield her place." He spat, before smacking me in the cheek. My head flew sideways and I cried out, my hand automatically cradling my face.

"Tolbert, she's just a kid." The boy put his hand on his brother's arm.

"And she's just gonna grow up to be like them." He pointed crazedly towards the other side of the river. "Plus she's already stealing our flowers."

"Hey!" I heard Johnsy shout. I was never so grateful as to hear my cousin at that moment. "You leave our cousin alone."

"Look, the Hatfield scum has come to rescue you." He said, hatefully. Then he leaned down towards my ear and whispered lowly, "I'll get you. And mark my words, when I do, you'll wish you never took the Hatfield name." I shivered as he melted back into the woodsline with his brother. I got to my feet and hurriedly made my way back over the river, where Cotton, Will, and Johnsy were all waiting. Johnsy put a hand to my face and tilted it back before swearing.

"Let's get you on home." Johnsy said. "Will, she's ridin' with you." Will nodded before mounting his horse. Johnsy quickly lifted me in front of Will. Will wound his arm around my waist before grabbing the reins in his left arm and we were on our way back to the Hatfield property.

"Oh my word!" Aunt Lavicy cried out when we walked in the door. Daddy, Uncle Anse, and Uncle Jim were all in the room. They all turned to look and Daddy was the first to rush to my side.

"Oh my darlin'," Daddy said, stroking my face.

"Who did this ta ya?" Uncle Jim demanded. He was real protective of kin, though strange at times.

"That McCoy boy, Tolbert." Johnsy said.

"How did the McCoy boy get ahold of your cousin, Johnsy?" Uncle Anse asked, looking quite thunderous.

"'Twas my own fault, Uncle Anse," I said, feeling the stiffness in my face. I looked down at the floor. "I crossed the Tug. I just wanted the flowers, honest, Daddy, Uncle. I didn't know they was there!"

"Sh," Daddy pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "It's alright now darling'." I suppressed a sob and buried my head in my daddy's chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Two Years Later

Two years later William became known as Cap. This was because he got himself caught in a timber accident. A splinter was shot into his eye and the eye capped over, becoming milky white within a couple of days.

Then, about four days after this fiasco, we were all to be in court. Over a stupid hog, whom no one could correctly identify as their own. It was stupid, but we had to be there to show our loyalty to the Hatfield side.

It was at the trial that Uncle Jim decided on the name for Will. I was glad, for it made Will – Cap feel a lot better about his eye. Uncle Jim wasn't a total jerk, only to those who insulted him or his own. I sat by Uncle Jim and Cap, while my brother Cotton and daddy sat near the front. Then Uncle Wall came walking in.

"Hi Uncle Wall!" Cotton greeted his uncle. The courtroom broke out in laughter and jeers at my simple brother. I glared at the McCoy's who dared to laugh at my brother, which was all of them. Will put a hand on my shoulder. I huffed and sunk back down into my seat.

"Court is in session!" My Uncle Wall tapped on his desk three times before he sat down. "Thanks to those of you on the jury for coming today; agreeing to serve. I know the most of you all got crops and stock needs tending. So I ain't gonna keep you from your tasks any longer than necessary." Uncle Wall pointed to Perry Cline who stood up and began his speak.

"Judge Hatfield, members of the jury. It is useful to think of the law as a muscle. Like a muscle, it can be strengthened with proper use." He started. I stared at him like he was an imbecile.

"Mr. Cline, the briefer you make your remarks, the better your case is gonna be received." I stifled a snicker at Uncle Wall's remark. I looked across the aisle to be met in Tolbert's dark stare. I was only aware of the world narrowing to the both of us. I could see the deadly intent in his eyes as he glared at me. I felt increasingly more uncomfortable as I shifted in my seat, though I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. Will put a hand on my shoulder and frightened me out of the trance I was captivated in. I jumped and turned to look at him.

"You alright?" He asked quietly. I nodded my head, swallowing thickly.

"No it ain't." I heard Floyd say. Uncle Wall shot him a look.

"And why not?"

"Well, it's done been eat." Floyd shot back at Uncle Wall. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"All right Floyd. You got any witness saw it before you butchered to say its your notch?" Floyd shook his head.

"I didn't know I needed one." He said. I tilted my head to the ceiling. "You give me a couple of hours, I might come up with somebody." I tuned out of the whole fiasco. Bill stood up to tell some tale of codswallop and I had to roll my eyes as he sat down.

Then when Selkirk McCoy decided that it was actually a Hatfield razorback, the whole courtroom erupted. Randall McCoy started spouting off about what the whole thing meant, and then everyone was on their feet. Will grabbed a hold of my shoulder and kept me close to him. He pulled me behind him as he put a hand on his pistol when the fight broke out between Robert E. and one of the McCoy boys. Then Uncle Wall shot into the ceiling and everything became real quiet.

Uncle Anse was suddenly there as Will pulled out his pistol and trained it on McCoy. I kept silent as they continued to yell at one another about the rights and wrongs. Randall McCoy further accused my Uncle of being a horrible person.

"By God I will gut-shoot the next agitator who further disrespects my courtroom. Hatfield or McCoy." I put a hand on Will's shoulder through the rest of the lies McCoy further spread and then they all left the courtroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

We were all outside of the magistrate's office. Daddy was teaching Cotton how to play checkers, Uncle Jim was playing a tune on his fiddle, and the rest of us were just standing there listening. Well I was kind of perched on the top of the railing.

"You don't make that move Cotton." Uncle Wall said, stopping Cotton from making a move. "See your daddy won't tell you that because he's trying to beat you."

"Thanks Uncle Wall." Cotton said happily, though looking confused as to why Daddy would not tell him that. Daddy looked at Uncle Wall exasperated.

"Yeah, thanks Uncle Wall." Daddy said, sarcastically. I snickered. Uncle Wall and Uncle Anse got into a discussion about leaving things be. I rolled my eyes and then yelled out to Cotton.

"Not there, Cotton!" I said. Cap shook his head and leaned against the post.

"Will - "

"It's Cap now." Uncle Jim said, plucking on his fiddle. Daddy nodded.

"Cap, why don't you take Liza to the General Store?" Daddy asked. He flicked a silver piece our way. "Get some candy or something." I nodded. Cap nodded as well before we made our way to the General Store. I got a few pieces of candy for everyone as well as a small book for Cap. He loved to read.

"Here, Cap." I gave him the book. He looked at me gratefully. As we was in the General Store, we missed all the ruckus Bill Staton caused. But that night he was found dead. Uncle Anse took Cap, Johnsy, and others to go round up the McCoy brother's who killed Bill Staton.

I was standing beside Daddy, Uncle Elias, and Will when the McCoy's made their way into town. I mentally groaned as they pulled up in their wagon. Uncle Jim started it this time.

"It's a nice day for a hangin', ain't it ole Randall?" He mocked, spitting onto the dirt. I looked at my Daddy.

"Mean Jim Vance." I stiffened as I saw Tolbert. Instinctively I moved a little closer to Cap, who I was sure could protect me from anything. He gave me a look, and then Tolbert said his name and understanding dawned. Daddy looked upset as well.

"Runs like a coward, don't he?" Will bent close to my ear. He snickered as Tolbert ran off after his father reprimanded him. I laughed with Will and then we waited for the sentence, which ended up them being not guilty. I clutched at Will who snapped out at the McCoy's.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

1881 – Two Years Later

Cap was now seventeen and I was nearly sixteen – would be in another month. We were all at a party for the Kentucky elections. Cotton went off to help Daddy with the explosives and I stayed at the barrels with Johnsy, Robert E. and Cap.

"Liza!" I looked up to see my young cousin, Nancy running to me. She was going to be thirteen next year. She had a couple of her friends with her. "Sing!"

"Nance - " I tried to protest. I didn't like to sing in front of others. Daddy was trying to break me out of that habit, and was requesting that I sing whenever he was able. Cap looked up, and fixed me with an impenetrable stare.

"Uncle Ellison said you would!" I groaned. I had only sung in front of Daddy and Cotton. I flushed bright red.

"I can't!" I said, protesting.

"But Uncle Ellison said!" Nancy's voice took on a higher pitch than before. I looked at her worried.

"You can sing?" Robert E. asked. I wildly shook my head, just as Uncle Lias wandered over.

"What's going on?"

"Liza won't sing!" Nancy tattled. "And Uncle Ellison said she was gonna sing."

"Liza." Uncle Lias said, a light warning in his tone. I took a deep breath and looked at him wildly. I shook my head.

"Please, Uncle Lias. Don't make me!" I begged my uncle. His face softened somewhat as he took in my pale features.

"Oh, darlin'." He let me hug him. "Your daddy wants ya to sing. Ya have a purty little voice. Won't ya sing for us?" He weaseled. I shook my head. "C'mon my little lark."

"Uncle Lias." He smiled at me.

"How's about I get my fiddle?" I thought about this for a moment, before I nodded. He got his fiddle, but he couldn't play too well. So I took the violin from him and began to make up a melody. Soon Nancy was laughing and dancing with her friend.

"You still ain't singin'!" She accused me. I groaned, having hoped to have made her forget. She turned to Cap. "Make her sing."

"I can't just make her sing!" Cap protested. I finally put my hands up in the air in surrender.

"Fine! I'll sing!" I said, before plucking on the strings of the violin. I thought for a moment about what song I wanted to sing. Finally I had it.

"You thought you'd found

Found a good girl

One to love you and

Give you the world

Now you find that

You've been misused

Talk to me

I'll do what you choose

I want you to

Tell Mama all about it

Tell Mama what you need

Tell Mama

And I'll make everything alright

That girl you had

Didn't have no sense

She wasn't worth

All the time you spent

She had another man

Throw you outdoors

And now that same man

Is wearing your clothes

Tell Mama all about it

Tell Mama what you need

Tell Mama

And I'll make everything alright

She'd embarrass

You Anywhere

She'd let everyone know

She didn't care

But give me a chance

I'm beggin you

And I just wanna take care

Take care of you

Tell Mama what you need

Tell Mama what you need

Tell Mama

And I'll make everything

I'll make everything

I'll make everything alright." I finished and looked at my cousins. Cap was looking at me in a different light, one that I couldn't quite figure out. Johnsy whistled loudly at me.

"Who knew that you had such a purty little voice?" He laughed, before becoming distracted by a little blonde by the name of Roseanna McCoy.

"Cap. Robert E. you're in charge of the wagon." Johnsy walked off, and Cap jumped down to deal with his Uncle. We stayed there late in the evening, then Cap and Robert E. took me to their home. I giggled with the other girls, and then Roseanna McCoy came to stay with us. I shot a look at Cap, who was watching the exchange silently, as he read his book.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The next day Johnsy took Roseanna back to her parents. Her brothers shot Johnsy and then he brought Roseanna back to live with us – apparently because her daddy gave his consent. I was shipped off to take the lunches to the boys at the lumber yard.

"Liza, what you doin' here girl?" Uncle Jim asked, smiling at me. I laughed and hopped off my horse.

Three days later and Roseanna was gone. She left and I was overjoyed. That is until Aunt Lavicy told me to go down to Johnsy's stillery and take him some lunch. I grumbled the whole way and met Johnsy as he was leaving his still.

"Liza!" He called out as he was mounting his horse. "What you doin' out here?"

"Aunt Lavicy wanted me to bring you lunch!" I shouted as I rode up next to him.

"Well, why don't you come on with me?" He asked. "I reckon Mama put in enough for two."

"Alright." I said. I was excited. Now that I was sixteen Johnsy seemed to be paying me more attention. "Where we goin' Johnsy?" I asked as we trotted through the forest.

"I'm goin' to see Roseanna. Get her to marry me." He said. I snorted. "She's carryin' my baby Liza." My eyes got wide.

"I didn't know that!" I said, looking at my goofy cousin with a grin. "So you's gonna be a daddy."

"Yes ma'am!" He laughed. "And I'm gonna make an honest woman of her too."

Then we saw a whole pack of McCoy's coming at us. I stopped and reined my horse in, a little apprehensive of the whole situation now. Johnsy held up a hand to me.

"Don't worry darlin'. I'm gonna talk with 'em." He said. "Just the boys I wanna see. You can ride with me to your Aunt Betty's. I'm goin' there to rescue my bride – and make an honest woman of her."

"Just you shut the hell up!" Tolbert snarled at my cousin. I gasped and my horse spun in circles. "You ain't lying your way out of it this time!"

"I ain't lyin'," Johnsy insisted. I wanted to run and wring Johnsy's neck at the same time. "I just found out Roseanna's carryin' my baby! So I'm goin' to get her. Seein' as our daddies are bein' such horses asses!" I screamed as Tolbert knocked him off his horse. My horse reared and threw me off.

"Mystic!" I yelled and tried to get up, but Tolbert was walking our way.

"You gotta be - "

"Get offa me Tolbert!" Johnsy yelled as Tolbert began kicking him. "Why you wanna hurt your future brother-in-law?"

"I'm gonna kill you because you soiled my sister's honor!" Tolbert shouted.

"What?" Johnsy yelled. "I'm gonna marry her!" Tolbert hit him in the head with his pistol butt and knocked him out.

"Johnsy!" I yelled, causing all attention to come to me.

"Shit!" James McCoy said. "What we gonna do with her?"

"She'll have to come with us." Tolbert said. My eyes widened and I shook my head back and forth. He hit me in the head with his pistol butt, alike to Johnsy. I was out before my head even hit the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"And I'm gonna tell you what time it is, every hour we get closer!" Tolbert shouted. I startled out of my unconscious state to look at Tolbert who was spitting nails.

"Johnsy?" I asked, feeling the whole room spinning around me. He shushed me and wrapped his arm around me. I laid my head back down on his chest and fell into a slight doze. I was disoriented. A little while later Johnsy woke me up and tried to get me to eat. I pushed it away.

"Not honorable!" I blearily looked up at Johnsy.

"One hour to go Hatfields." Tolbert said. I closed my eyes again and laid my head on Johnsy's thigh. Now all we could do was wait. Wait for our deaths.

"Hurry up!" Tolbert said to Johnsy. Tolbert dragged me outside, as I was still too disoriented to do anything. Johnsy had tried to keep a hold of me, but Tolbert had insisted that I walk on my own. "Get up!" He kicked me and I felt his boot make contact with my side. I yelped and tried to get to my feet, but he kept raining kicks down on me.

"Stop it!" Johnsy yelled, but Calvin and James both leveled their pistols at him. He stilled. "Let her alone. She ain't never done nothin' to you!"

"Shut up, Hatfield. She's a one of you. That's enough." Tolbert said darkly, but stopped. He pushed me over to Johnsy. Johnsy tried to help me off the ground, but I just whimpered and curled into a ball. "See I wanted to shoot you myself, but I gotta humor my brothers. In a couple of minutes when the sun comes up, I'm gonna give you this pistol and will you do the honorable thing? Kill yourself?"

"Why in God's name would I do that?" Johnsy asked.

"Shame and remorse." Tolbert said. Johnsy looked almost insulted.

"Bullshit." I had to agree with that statement. "No. No. Y'all just wanna save yourselves from doing a murder. And I ain't ashamed of lovin' Roseanna." I was proud of my cousin.

"He won't die by his own hand." Tolbert said to his brothers.

"Will he eat poison?" One of them suggested.

"To hell with this." Tolbert cocked back the gun. "She goes first Johnsy."

"Guns down." I heard my uncles voice say. I nearly sobbed in relief. "Now. I said now." I looked up at Johnsy and knew that we would be saved.

"Do what he says or I'll scatter your brains all over this place." That was my Uncle Jim. I stayed where I was, and knew that they would come and get me. Uncle Anse came over to us and then knocked Tolbert to the ground with his shotgun. Johnsy knelt down beside me and helped me to stand.

"Hurts, Johnsy." I mumbled. He nodded.

"I know, honey." He said softly as we went over to where Cap was standing. Cap handed Johnsy his pistol and then put a hand on my back. I looked up at Cap with tears brimming in my eyes. He gave me a sad smile.

"Rest of you kneel down next to your brother and pray as if your life depended on it on account that it do." Two of the others knelt next to Tolbert. However the oldest one stayed standing. Uncle Anse looked at him. "Are you deaf McCoy? I said to kneel." He held a pistol to his head. I shook a little and Cap put an arm around me.

"I kneel for no man and I pray only to God. Not you." James McCoy said. My eyes widened, for no one talked like that to my Uncle Anse.

"You a brave man Jim McCoy. Your daddy should be proud." I shared a look with Johnsy. Uncle Anse threw his shotgun to Johnsy who caught it.

"Alright, Skunkhair, torch it." Cap left me for a second and went with Skunkhair to torch the old McCoy place. Johnsy pulled me towards the horses and lifted me up onto Cap's horse. I didn't hear what Uncle Jim said, but it was just as well. Probaby vulgar. Skunkhair started to cackle and Cap let out a little whoop of delight as the whole place went up in flames. And then we were riding back to our property.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Honey, stay awake!" Johnsy yelled at me, as my eyes were drooping. I looked up at Johnsy confused.

"Why?" I asked softly. "I'm tired Johns."

"Because I reckon you ain't feelin' right. Now don't you go sleepin' on me, ya hear?" Johnsy snapped. I nodded, but could feel every pound of my heart in my head. I leaned back onto Cap.

"Stay awake, darlin'." Cap said into my ear. I smiled a little.

"I like you, Cap." I said. It was like being drunk. I didn't have any inhibition on what I was doing.

"What Liza?" Cap asked, bending nearer to me.

"I like you, Cap. You is handsome, kind, and carin'." I said, feeling my body go limper.

"I like you too, Liza. We're almost there." Cap said soothingly. "Stay with me, Liza." I nodded, before trying to sit up straighter. "I'll ask you to court me once you get back to health. Mind?"

"I think I'd like that Cap Hatfield." I said as we thundered up in front of Uncle Anse's house.

"Where is she?" My daddy was standing in the doorway.

"Here she is, Ellison." Anse said pulling me off the horse. Cap followed shortly behind. "Boys put the horses away. Johnsy, you come with me."

Aunt Lavicy was the one who helped me. Cap came into my room later, when the sun was up and touched my cheek. It had turned into a nasty bruise. I smiled up at Cap.

"I'm alright." I said. His face darkened as he took in all the bruises and cuts on my body.

"You shouldn't have been there in the first place."

"Cap!" I called out, as he walked out of the room. He turned and looked back at me. "Don't forget to ask my daddy's permission, yeah?" He nodded and wandered out into the kitchen. Then I heard a commotion and raised voices. I curled my legs up into my chest and fell asleep.

"Darlin'," I woke up to voices murmuring lowly in the next room. I looked up to see Daddy. He looked sad for some reason.

"Daddy." I said, feeling a light smile tug my lips. "What you doin'?"

"You feel up to eatin' dinner with the rest of us?" Daddy asked, tracing the bruise on my face gently. I nodded, blinking owlishly.

"Alright." Daddy helped me out of bed and helped me put on a gown. I was so weak, it was difficult for me to do anything on my own. Daddy finally decided to just carry me out to the dinner table and he set me in my seat.

"Thanks Daddy." I said, kissing his cheek when he set me down. He chuckled and shook his head before taking his seat beside me. I looked up to meet the piercing stare of Cap.

"How you feelin' angel?" Uncle Jim asked, loading his plate with ham, potatoes, and carrots.

"Sore." I said softly, feeling the muscles in my face tug due to their swollen state.

"I'll tell ya, ya're brave." Uncle Jim said, fixing me with a stare. "Not too many girls would a been able to keep their heads on their shoulders."

"Thank ya, Uncle Jim." I said, putting a little of the meal onto my plate. Cap watched me all throughout dinner. Then Daddy carried me in to sit nearer the fireplace. Cap sat down on one of the chairs and I subtly leaned my head against his leg. I must have fallen asleep like that, for the next morning I woke up, curled into the side of Nancy. I was cold, freezing, and she was warm, like a furnace.

"Liza, ya alright?" Nancy asked, shifting a little. I nodded, feeling very tired. She put a hand on my forehead before she shrieked. "Mama!"

"What is it Nancy?" It was Uncle Anse who asked. He must have come to the doorway to see what the commotion was about.

"Daddy, it's Liza. She's burnin'!" Nancy cried out. Within minutes Anse was calling out for Aunt Lavicy, and the whole house was in an uproar. I remember people cooling off my forehead, while I kept slipping in and out of a dazed sleep.

"Daddy?" I finally asked, my voice cracking as I opened my eyes to see the sunlight. No one answered me, so I tried to make my way to the sitting area.

"Liza!" I heard Cap exclaim, before he pulled me up into his arms. I blinked up at him. "What are you doin' out of bed?"

"No one was there." I said, closing my eyes. He shook his head in disbelief.

"We just left you to get some sleep. You's had a fever for near five days." Cap explained, setting me down in a chair. He pulled a quilt around my shoulders. "The fever finally broke this here mornin'. I'm gonna get Mama and Daddy now."

A week later and I was back on my feet. I was still a little tired and somewhat weak, but I was able to spend time out of bed and with the little ones. It was after I had recovered that Cap asked my daddy his permission to court me. It was given nearly at once.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

For three months Cap and I courted – he never did anything untoward to me. The furthest Cap went was to give me a few kisses. Nothing too passionate – he would always stop before it got too heated. Then one day, it was the end of January and there was snow on the ground when Cap proposed to me. Of course I said yes, and a month later the two of us were married.

We relocated to a cabin Cap had built in the mountains. We were still on his parent's property, but far enough away to be able to have our privacy.

Some days I had to admire Cap's patience as my brother would barge into the house at all times of the day. A couple of times my daddy left Cotton with us, he crawled into our bed during the middle of the night. Cap would just roll his eyes, before curling an arm around the both of us and falling asleep.

That spring everything was fine – I would help Lavicy with her children when Cap went to work at the lumber yard for Uncle Anse. Come noon I would take the men their lunches and stay while they would eat their meal. I was able to laugh and have fun. Then after that I usually would make a stop at Johnsy's still to make sure that he was alive.

All in all, life was good. We had a good harvest as well as enough money from the timber yard. The McCoy's seemed to be leaving us alone. There was this one time when I went into Mate Creek and ran afoul of Tolbert McCoy, but he didn't try anything especially, because of all the witnesses there.

I never told Cap how scared I was of Tolbert McCoy. I think he knew though, for I would tense up if anyone ever said anything about him. There was nothing that he could do, but Cap always made sure that I never went alone into town if I needed a trip into town.

Then our tranquil peace was broken the day of election day 1882. We were invited by a few of our friends, so we all headed to the bit of land in West Virginia. We had no idea that the McCoy's were gonna be there. I rode with Cap on his horse to the festivities. Aunt Lavicy was gonna say something, but she just shook her head as I took the proffered hand to mount his horse.

"So, darlin', I'll get you a caramel apple." Cap promised. I nodded my head. That sounded good.

"Cap." I swallowed my unease. "Something don't feel right." I whispered to my husband. He furrowed his brow and looked down at me.

"What do ya mean?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I can't describe it. Somethin' don't feel right though." I said, running a hand down my skirt. He had boughten me a new dress for the celebration – sage green with black lace. I loved it.

"Well, y'all just stay close to me or ya pa." Cap nodded. I did as well and hoped that nothing would go wrong. But I knew trouble was brewing when I saw the McCoy boys at the other end of the clearing.

"Cap." I said. He tightened his grip on my waist for one moment before he relaxed again.

"I see 'em darlin'." He whispered into my ear. His moustache brushed against my ear. I had to suppress my giggles. Cap had finally grown out a little moustache, which I hadn't been fond of at first, but now it was alright. I had grown used to it by now.

"Liza, come on!" Nancy yelled at me as she jumped out of the wagon. She was now fifteen years old and her mother scolded her for this behavior.

"Nancy!" I smiled at my little sister. She laughed at me, as I was still sitting atop Cap's horse. Cap held out a hand to me, which I took as I slid off the horse. He caught my waist as I tumbled to the ground and I ended up leaning against my husband.

"Careful, wife." He winked at me with his good eye. I huffed at him for his manners. He laughed and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"C'mon Liza!" Nancy came back my way. I smiled up at Cap. He was tall, taller than me at any rate. He was taller than his daddy, lean and fit.

"I guess the royalty is demandin' my presence." I said to Cap. He tipped his hat at me and gave me a kiss before I left with Nancy. She showed me this pressure cooker thing, which left me bewildered. "We've been making our meals without the use of these things. Nancy, these ain't gonna take away the whole workload. Look at that thing!" I pointed to the glass jar. "Think of how long it'll take us to clean it."

"Ya're right." Nancy allowed. I smirked.

"C'mon. Let's go find Cap." The two of us took off and we finally found him walking determinedly towards the shooting contest with Uncle Jim.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Cap!" Nancy called out, running towards her brother. I shook my head and walked the rest of the way. Cap had stopped and was waiting on me to reach him. "Guess what?"

"What?" He asked her, wrapping an arm around my waist. He had his gun in hand and was drinking whiskey from a glass.

"We saw this new invention!" Nancy cried out. "It does some of the work of makin' bread!"

"Nancy!" I said sharply to her. She looked at me, before she cringed back.

"I told ya that was a fool thing. Makes us have ta work harder." I said, my voice sharper than I intended. "Ain't gonna work no how, so lets just forget it existed."

"Yes, Liza." She said, in a small voice. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean ta be so harsh with ya. I just have a headache." I gave her a smile which she returned after a moment.

"I'm gonna go find Robert E." She said before taking off. I shook my head at her energy and let Cap lead me to the shooting range.

"This competition still open, innit?" Cap asked, drinking from his cup. I was standing between him and Uncle Jim.

"If you don't mind wasting a bullet." One of the McCoy boy's said. Cap handed me the cup, before he picked up his gun.

"I ain't wasted one yet." He said. He took up position and then Jefferson McCoy had to start trouble.

"How you gonna beat that, fog-eye?" I clenched my jaw in anger. I went to say something, but Uncle Jim put his hand on my arm. He shook his head. So I just held my tongue, but everyone knew that Cap would be hearing me rage about their names for him.

"Good luck!" Squirrell said sarcastically and the whole McCoy clan fell into laughter. I wanted to kill one of them right there.

"Hey, hey!" Parris said stopping my husband from shooting. "Toe the line! You're over the damn mark!" He walked back to his little group laughing. "Yeah, judge shoulda caught that." My fists curled in anger. Uncle Jim put his hand on Cap's shoulder.

"Just do what you do, son." He said soothingly. I felt so much love for Jim Vance at that moment.

"What he does is miss!" Parris said laughing at my husband. Jim spat on the ground and we all moved back, as Cap squared his shoulders. He took aim and fired. The lantern shattered. But Jim and I shared a look as we realized what he had done.

"Aw Cap. You missed completely." Calvin said mockingly. I swallowed my anger, and counted to ten. Jim and Cap both fixed him with a look.

"Naw what he did, was hit the nail on the head. Right on the goldang head." Uncle Jim said, pointing to the mark, which the judge was fingering.

"You see where that went!" Calvin protested, looking at Uncle Jim and Cap like they were liars.

"Settle down boys!" Uncle Jim yelled as they started shoving at Jim and Cap. I put my hand on Cap's shoulder and just stayed behind them, not wanting to get involved in this whole fiasco.

"This here's a shootin' contest boys!" The judge said getting inbetween of Cap and Calvin. Cap knocked him right to the ground. Cap looked at the younger McCoy.

"Get up." He challenged, before he led me away from the scene. Uncle Jim stayed to challenge his nephew's win. I had to roll my eyes – Uncle Jim only wanted the prize; a barrel of moonshine.

"Cap, ya alright?" I asked, softly once we were out of hearing distance. He gave me an indescribable look.

"I'm fine." He said. I smiled at my husband.

"Might fine shot. Would a won, if it weren't for them McCoys." I said; he took the whiskey glass back from me. He drank another sip.

"I know." Cap said with a smirk. "C'mon. Go for a walk with me?" I obediently followed my husband into the forest. He set the glass down near the forest line and we walked in.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Everything was calm while we walked. He told me stories about shooting. It was peaceful, until we decided to get back to the celebration.

That's when we heard yelling. Cap and I took off at a fast pace to see what all the commotion was about. When we got to the center of the celebration, I saw my father lying on the ground.

"Daddy!" I yelled, wrenching my hand from Cap's hold and rushing to my father. He gripped my hand in his.

"Where's Cotton?" He asked, his voice loosing strength. I felt tears prickle my eyes and I fought to keep my composure as Cap gently led Cotton to my father. "Cotton."

"Daddy?" Cotton asked, standing back.

"Come here." Daddy held out his hand to Cotton. "Here." Cotton looked at me, with a lost look in his eye. I blinked back my tears. "Let the law handle it." He said to Anse.

"You get well. We'll handle the rest." Uncle Anse said to my daddy. I swallowed hard.

"Cotton, Liza, comfort your daddy." Uncle Anse said to us. I nodded, and gently rubbed my thumb across the back of his hand.

"Can we go home now?" Cotton asked, not exactly understanding the situation.

"Lavicy, get him to a bed at the house." Uncle Anse commanded Aunt Lavicy. She nodded and then the men began to carry my daddy.

"Johnse, Cap get his legs." The doctor commanded. They set him down in the wagon, and then Skunkhair came and got Cap and Johnse. I climbed up into the wagon, beside my father.

"Cap." I called out to my husband. He turned and looked back at me. "See you at home." He nodded and loped off with the rest of our kin. I stayed with Daddy, aiding the doctor by cleaning the blood off my father.

"They stabbed him before they shot him." The doctor said, shaking his head as he tried to stop the bleeding. He gave me a hopeless look and my heart shattered. I knew what that meant. We heard the horses in the yard, and I knew that they were back with the McCoy boys.

"Cotton." I called out to my brother. He came into the room and looked at my father and I.

"When we going home Liza?" Cotton asked, his innocence shining through. I shook my head as the tears poured down my face.

"Just talk to Daddy now." I said to my brother, stroking his hair. I was all bloody, the front of my dress covered in my father's blood. Uncle Anse came into the room and talked with the doctor.

"He gonna? He gonna die?" Uncle Anse asked quietly. I kept quiet and tried not to show that I was listening to my Uncle's conversation.

"He should have already." I stroked my father's brow and murmured soothing words to my father. Uncle Anse came to the foot of the bed, before he walked out again.

"Daddy," I whimpered. He just breathed, the breath rattling in his chest. Cotton and I didn't say anything, just soothed our father throughout the day.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

It had been about two hours since the whole fiasco with the McCoy family. We had just been keeping a vigil. Then I heard the whistles of the guards, letting us know that something was awry. That someone was coming that wasn't kin or friendly.

"I come to ask for my boys." I tensed as I heard who it was who was on our property. Randall McCoy. "You got my word, I'll turn them over to the law in Pikeville." I shook my head at his audacity.

"Your boys stabbed my brother. They stabbed him over and over again and then shot him." My Uncle Anse replied.

"Penalty for that's the same in Kentucky as it is in West Virginia." I closed my eyes. "How is Ellison? I pray he recovers." Cotton whimpered as Daddy's hand closed tightly around his.

"Shh, Cotton. It's alright." I said.

"You still believe in praying?" My Uncle Anse asked.

"I do." Randall McCoy asked.

"Then we'll leave it to the Almighty. If my brother survives, you can have your boys. You can let Kentucky law take its course. If he dies - " Uncle Anse broke off for a moment. "If my brother dies, your boys will stay here and not long before justice will be done on them."

"Is there anything I can say or give you that'll move you from that?"

"No." My Uncle Anse said firmly.

"I'd like to see my sons." Randall McCoy said.

"I don't think so."

"Then let their mother see them?"

"Yeah." Aunt Lavicy said softly.

"We'll send for her."

"Devil Anse Hatfield, I rue the day I saved your life. May God damn your eternal soul!"

"That may be Randall, but I don't recall God saving your ass that day." Uncle Anse bit out. "We saved each other because - "

"Come on," my Aunt Lavicy said.

"Because that's what men do in war. This all here, this all sits the way it sits because of us and nobody else. If you feel the need to bring up God one more time, whose side he sits on," I heard the sound of the gun being primed. "You won't be making the ride home." My Uncle said firmly. My daddy thrashed.

"Uncle Anse! Cap! Aunt Lavicy!" I screamed, trying to hold my daddy down onto the bed. Cotton just sat there and looked at Daddy confused. The three rushed into the room. The doctor not far behind, but he just shook his head.

Cap and Uncle Anse held daddy down, until his fit was over. I swallowed hard and wiped the blood that was beginning to pool off his abdomen. Cap met my eyes, before he made his way outside.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

For a couple more hours we just sat there, watching as my daddy died. There was nothing more we could do, but sit and wait. Uncle Anse took off to go outside and I heard him yelling something faintly. Then Daddy breathed his last breath and Cotton went off wailing. I sat there for a moment, before I made my way outside and looked at my husband righting a half-assembled coffin.

"Cap!" I wailed, and threw myself into his arms. He held me, running his hands over my hair. I breathed in the comforting smell of horse, hay, gunpowder, and air – the scent of my husband. Uncle Anse went over to comfort Cotton.

"It'll be alright, darlin'." Cap soothed. "You still got all of us." I choked on my sobs, and pressed my face harder into his chest. He hummed comfortingly as he gently swayed me on my feet.

"Liza," Aunt Lavicy said, coming into the front yard. "Let's get you cleaned up." I nodded, as she led me away from Cap. He went back to cutting the boards.

"Get into the water." She said in a soft voice. She brought me into her room, where she had the tub set up. She gently washed the blood and grime off my body. Then she helped me out of the tub and helped me into one of her own dresses, a dark green plaid one. "You're dress is gonna have to be thrown out. Burnt." She said, leading me into the kitchen. I sank down at the table and just picked at the wood.

"Vicy." Uncle Anse said, grief evident in his tone. He came in, followed by the whole of the Hatfield clan. "What're we gonna do with Cotton?"

"He'll stay with us, of course." Aunt Lavicy said. Cap looked relieved when I looked up at him. Of course he would, though he loved my brother, Cotton could be a bit of a handful at times.

"Thank you," I said, looking back down at the table.

"Mama, Troy's crying." Nancy called, carrying her baby brother down the stairs. Lavicy took the little boy and disappeared to feed him. When she came back out, we were all around the table. Cap was sitting next to me, playing with my fingers. I stood up and took Detroit off of her.

"Thank you, Liza." She said, sounding relieved.

"I'll go put him down for bed." I said, playing with Troy. He gurgled happily, as I rocked him in my arms. "I ain't very hungry no how." I walked to Uncle Anse and Aunt Lavicy's bedroom and put the little baby in his crib.

"We'll have a baby soon." Cap said, startling me as I ran my fingers down Troy's soft cheek.

"Don't startle me so." I scolded my husband. He grinned cheekily, before walking more into the room.

"We'll have ourselves our own baby." He promised me, knowing that I was fearful over the fact that I hadn't gotten pregnant yet. I know it had only been eight months since we had gotten married, but I did want to have children.

"Cap." I felt a tear run down my face. He shushed me, and gathered me into his arms.

"Everythin' will be alright, darlin'." He promised me. He used his thumb to wipe the tears off my face.

"What's gonna happen now, Cap? Everythin's gonna get worse." I said, stepping back from his protective circle. He shook his head at me.

"It'll only get worse, if they retaliate." Cap said. I nodded, swallowing hard.

"Alright, Cap." I said, not particularly believing him. Aunt Lavicy came to the doorway then.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Honey, we need to start preparin' your daddies body for the funeral." She said softly. I nodded, and walked towards Aunt Lavicy.

"Cap - " I broke off and looked at my husband. He looked back at me quizzically. "I love you."

"I love ya too, darlin'." He said in his accent. I smiled sadly, before following my aunt. We prepared the body and by dawn, I was exhausted. Cap, Johnse, Uncle Anse, and Uncle Jim all carried him to the coffin where he set him gently. Then we all got ready for the funeral. I wore a dark navy dress. We all met back at the farm where we all somberly made our way down to the cemetery plot, where we quietly buried Daddy.

Later that afternoon, the whole Hatfield clan left with the McCoy boys. I knew what was coming, but I also knew that Randall McCoy would seek justice for his sons' murder, even though it would be justified.

"Cap?" I whispered that night as we laid in bed, trying to sleep. Cap rolled over and looked at me, with his head propped up on his hand.

"What?" He asked curiously. I rolled over to face him.

"Why did my Daddy have to die?" I asked him, that question burning my soul. "Daddy was always the one who never wanted no harm to come to either families. And they killed him, like he was somethin' to be slaughtered, like an animal. Worse'n a animal I spect."

"Darlin', I dunno why they did it. I just know that they got what was owed them." Cap said, pulling me closer. I laid my head on his chest, as he rolled back over on his back. "They reaped what they sowed."

"Cap?"

"Hmm?" He hummed, his chest vibrating with everything he said. I put my hand on his chest and just listened to his heartbeat.

"What do ya reckon's gonna happen next?" I asked. He tensed for a heartbeat, before he relaxed again.

"I don't right know." He said.

"I reckon, Ole Ranall McCoy ain't gonna be happy." Cap hummed in agreement.

"I can't imagine he will be. Prolly sees it as some kind of revenge against his family." Cap agreed. "Get some sleep."

"Ok," I hummed, and stayed where I was. I finally got to sleep once the sky started to lighten. Cap gently disentangled himself from me, and left to go to the lumber yard. When I awoke and made my way to Aunt Lavicy's she informed me that Cap had told her not to disturb me, that I hadn't slept very well last night. I guess Cap hadn't either, or else he wouldn't have known.

"Here, take these to the yard." Aunt Lavicy gave me a bundle of lunches. She pushed a smaller bundle into my arms. "Eat that, while you're there. And I put in a lunch for Cotton. The poor boy is visiting your daddy's grave. He ain't come back yet."

For the next two months, things were much the same. Cotton went out to sit near Daddy's grave first thing in the morning and didn't come back until it was dark out. I expressed my concern to Cap one night, and he said he would speak with his father.

I guess they did, for the next day, once the men were done at the lumber yard, they brought Cotton home with them. He told Aunt Lavicy and I how sorry he was and that he was gonna start doing his chores again. I shared a smile with Cap, who was giving me an indescribable look.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Cap started noticing something was wrong with me come the beginning of December. I was feeling off and he forced me to either talk with his mother or visit the doctor while in town. I nodded, and talked to Aunt Lavicy that day. She confirmed what I had thought, and I told Cap it was nothing, just a slight touch of the cold that Elliot had brought home. He nodded and didn't say anything.

My whole Christmas gift surprise was almost blown, when I got dizzy spells, and blacked out once. Luckily I was able to convince Uncle Elias, not to say anything. I told him I would go see the doctor, but it was nothing serious. Uncle Elias, backed off, but watched me more closely.

Then Christmas Day I was able to tell my news. Cap was overjoyed and he swung me around the kitchen of our home. Then when we went to his parent's house for dinner, he told the whole room. They all erupted into cheers.

"Good for you, son!" Uncle Jim crowed. He laughed. "A little Cap'n runnin' around."

"I'll be surprised if that baby doesn't shoot a gun by the time it's seven months." Skunkhair laughed. I flushed and shook my head, as I picked at the mashed potatoes on my plate.

"All of y'all need to leave Liza be." Aunt Lavicy said, in a firm tone. "The poor girl is about to become permanently purple." I blushed harder.

"Congratulations." Uncle Anse said. "I'm happy for you, the both of you." I smiled at my uncle.

"Thank you Uncle Anse." I said softly, before eating another bite of the dinner.

"Mama!" Little Elias came running out of the side room, where the children were eating.

"Elias!" Aunt Lavicy scolded.

"Can we go outside?" Elias asked.

"Not right now." Aunt Lavicy said, looking at her son. I stood up.

"I can take them outside." I said, leaving my plate of half-eaten food. "I'm not feelin' well anyhow."

"Well, if you're sure." Aunt Lavicy said. I smiled down at Elliot.

"Go get your siblings, Elias." I said. He rushed back to the room where his siblings were located. "Cap. I'm taking your jacket." I picked up the jacket from the peg in which it was hung.

"Alright darlin'." Cap said, with a slight smile. I pulled the too big jacket over my bodice and waited for the children to come running. It didn't take long before they were all rushing towards me.

We spent an hour on the front lawn, the boys throwing snowballs from the little snow that had fallen. Betty joined in, thinking it was great fun. I didn't have the heart to scold her, so I let her play with her brothers. The fun all ended though, when Elias ended up taking a snowball to the head. He burst out in tears. I carried him into the house, all the while scolding Elliot for throwing a snowball at his little brother.

"What happened?" Aunt Lavicy took Elias from me, checking him over.

"He got hit in the head." I explained. "Elliot threw a snowball which likely startled him more'n he's injured."

"Elliot, how dare ya throw a snowball at your lil' brother?" Aunt Lavicy scolded. I took off Cap's jacket and hung it back up, before joining the men in front of the fire. Cap drew me onto his lap.

March we saw a bit of a thaw. I was starting to show, and Cap was becoming more protective of me. He didn't want me to go into town without a male presence, because after the death of the McCoy boys, they had become more brazen.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Then Skunkhair was killed, scalped Cap said, and we learned about the rewards for the capture or death of any Hatfield. Cap had a $300 dollar reward on his head, and the rest of the Hatfield clan had a similar amount. They sent Selkirk McCoy down to Berkleyville, where he worked at a yard under another name.

Cap, Uncle Anse, Uncle Lias, Uncle Jim, and others began to stockpile supplies and ammo in case the bounty hunters became too brazen. I worked on making jerky, most of the days, that way we would have meat. Not that we couldn't just go out and hunt, but this way it would be preserved in case we had to stay indoors.

Cap had been devastated by the death of his best friend. Tom or Skunkhair and he had been inseparable since they had been boys. Tom had always followed Cap's lead even though Tom was older by like six years.

"They scalped him like Injun's done it!" He raged that night as he came home from the lumber yard.

"Cap," I put a hand on his arm. He wrenched his arm away from me.

"Don't." He stated, before turning away. "They put up rewards on all us."

"Cap, what does that mean?" I asked, feeling a churning in my stomach.

"They is gon' start coming after us." Cap turned to look at me. "Any'un that needs money, ever' bounty hunter will be comin' after us."

"Oh my." I put my hand up to my mouth.

"Yeah. So you ain't goin' no wheres by yourself." He cautioned me. I nodded.

They became tighter with security, setting up a perimeter around the Hatfield property. Every Hatfield had to take a watch. And if someone came onto the property that was a friend, they whistled a low to high tone, and then if someone was a foe, they whistled in short bursts that went to a high whistle.

Then the bounty hunters and everyone else started coming closer and closer as the people decided that they needed to get the money. I was now in my seventh month, my whole body was swollen, and Cap didn't want to leave my side for a moment. Finally Aunt Lavicy and Uncle Jim stepped in.

Uncle Jim took Cap down to the saloon in town. Aunt Lavicy made them take Cotton with them, but I warned Cap not to let him drink. Cap nodded before he left, reluctantly, with his uncle and my brother. That night when Cap came home, he told me how Uncle Jim and him had taken care of a bounty hunter.

I looked at him in shock. He recapped the whole scenario, starting with what happened when they went to the saloon. Then he laughed as he told me how he confronted the bounty hunter and how Uncle Jim hit him in the back of the head with a hatchet.

"Cap!" I gasped out, sitting up in bed. I put a hand on my swollen stomach. "Are you alright?" He nodded and laughed a little manically.

"Never better." Cap gave me a long kiss. I gasped as we broke apart and looked at him. He smirked and began to get ready for bed. "And Cotton only drank milk tonight."

"Thank you Cap." I smiled at my husband. He rolled his good eye and climbed into bed, wrapping a hand around my swollen abdomen. The baby kicked at Cap's hand and he smiled, before rubbing my belly in a loving manner.

"Good night, Liza." He pressed a kiss to my temple.

"Good night, Cap." I whispered, feeling the lure of sleep, tugging at my consciousness.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

One and a half months later and I went into labor. The whole of the family was gathered for supper. I had been having pains in my back for the majority of the day, but I always had pain, so I didn't say anything. Then my water broke, and I gripped the counter with a cry. Instantly Cap was on his feet and at my side.

"What's wrong?" He asked, prying my fingers from the wooden counter. I looked at him with scared eyes.

"I think it's time." I gasped out, clutching his hand. Aunt Lavicy gently pushed Cap away and began to lead me into her room.

"Get me some warm water and some flannels." She commanded, before shutting the door behind her. She eased me onto the bed.

"Aunt Lavicy," I gasped. She opened the door and yelled at Johnse to fetch the doctor.

"It's alright, honey," she soothed, brushing my hair back from my face. Cap came to the door with the warm water and flannels. Aunt Lavicy made him wait in the dining room with the rest of the men, before she started to dab at my forehead with the flannel.

"It hurts." I whimpered, feeling my stomach contract harshly. I cried out a little bit, but attempted to keep the majority of it inside. The doctor came and began to prepare for the birth.

The sun was down, and it was dark, when the doctor declared it time. I was commanded to push, and I did so, even though I felt so weak. I screamed loudly with each push, until finally my child was born. The whole room was quiet and I propped myself up on my elbows.

"Why isn't my baby crying?" I asked, looking around the room. The doctor shook his head and Aunt Lavicy gently smacked the baby on its butt. Suddenly the wails were heard throughout the room. I sank back, relieved, as Aunt Lavicy set the baby in my arms.

"I'll go get Cap." She said, running a hand down my baby's cheek. I looked up at the doctor as she left.

"What is it?"

"A boy, ma'am. A healthy boy." He smiled at me, and washed his hands of blood. Then he gathered up his tools. "I'll be down to check on you and the baby in a week. I'll bring the birth certificate then. If you fall ill or anything happens, have your husband or other family fetch me immediately."

"I will Dr. Dixson. Thank you." I said grateful, as I stroked the cheek of my son.

"Cap." The doctor tipped his hat to my husband who appeared just as the doctor was leaving. Cap came into the room and I smiled, tiredly, at him.

"Our son, Cap." I said, running a finger down my son's cheek. He opened his mouth and whimpered, hungry. Cap came closer and looked at him.

"He's perfect, Liza." Cap muttered, gently taking hold of his hand. Our son grabbed a hold and held it in his little hand.

"Yes, he is, isn't he?" I asked, feeling happier than I had in a while. "What're we gon' name him, Cap?"

"Coleman. Coleman Anderson Hatfield." Cap said, after a few moments. I looked down at our son and smiled.

"That's perfect." I smiled at my husband and then Cole began to fuss for food. I began to nurse my son and Cap had this goofy grin on his face. When Cole was finished, I burped him and he settled down to sleep.

"Get some rest, darlin'," Cap said, running a hand down the back of Coleman's head. "You done good." I yawned and gave Cap a kiss on the corner of his mouth and settled down to sleep.

I was awoken that night by Cole's little cry's and I got up to feed him. My whole body ached. I carefully picked up Cole and fed him, before returning the sleeping babe to his crib. Then I made my way to the chamber pot. Finally I was able to return to bed and Cap who sleepily wound his arm around my stomach.


End file.
